Old Acquaintance
by mrytale2-5
Summary: Entry to the New Years Challenge on CCOAC, Reid is missing from the party, who will be the person to find him?


**A/N – so this is my entry for the New Year's Challenge on Chit Chat on Author's Corner. I admit this definitely did not come easy and I struggled for a long time with trying to come up with an idea so hope that it is not too bad!**

**Pairing – JJ/Reid**

**Prompts - Eating black eyed peas for luck;**

** champagne,**

** kissing the person you love**

**

* * *

Old Acquaintance – **

JJ grabbed another portion of ham and black-eyed peas, her mind elsewhere as she perched against the kitchen worktop and admired the view from Emily's condo, it was the main reason why the impromptu New Year's Eve party was being held there as the team had only just got back from a case and although she was no longer part of the team she was enthuastically invited to join the festivities. Lost in her own thoughts of the last year JJ didn't hear anybody approach until she flinched at the unexpected contact on her shoulder.

"Sorry JJ I didn't mean to surprise you."

"That's ok Hotch, I was just thinking."

"A second helping, I'll have to tell Jack you like our dish!"

"Yes well after this last year I feel that I could do with all the good luck I can get at the moment!"

JJ laughed as she quickly forked the food into her mouth, Hotch smiled as he rested a hand on her shoulder and kissed her on the cheek.

"Oh dear little man, we leave mommy alone for a minute!"

Will smiled widely as he walked towards Hotch and JJ, his arms holding a beaming Henry.

"Hi Will, Henry, well I'd better go and rescue Emily!"

The three adults looked over and saw Jack dancing with Emily, with the youngster showing no signs of letting up.

* * *

Reid stopped his car and turned off the lights, slowly he closed his eyes as the headache began to return once again. At least out here he was away from all the bright lights and noise that was part and process of New Year's Eve. Opening the door he stepped out into the dark cold air, still experiencing flashbacks from the last case he laid out on the hood and stared up at the sky.

* * *

Emily walked over to where JJ, Will and Henry were standing, JJ grinned as she passed her friend a glass of red wine.

"Oh thank you JJ, any sign of Reid yet?"

"No I was about to ask you why he isn't here."

Emily took a sip of wine as she turned and looked at JJ, worry etched on her face.

"He was due to fly out to Vegas to see his mother but the snow storm and the case put paid to that. We've all tried to ring him but he's not answering, Morgan and Garcia stopped at his apartment on their way over but he wasn't there."

"What about tracing his cell?"

"It was the first thing that Garcia did but he's turned it off. She's got her laptop set up here in case it comes back on again but none of us know where he has gone."

JJ frowned as Emily spoke, the concern evident on her face as Henry snuggled in against her shoulder.

"It's ok Em I think I know where he is."

JJ shifted Henry on her hip as she turned to face Will.

"Go Jennifer, we'll be fine, nobody should be alone on New Year's Eve."

Will smiled as Henry eagerly crossed to his arms and JJ bent over so their lips were nearly touching.

"Thank you, I love you."

JJ allowed her lips to gently caress Will's before she gently pulled away and kissed Henry on the top of his head.

"Happy New Year little man."

Emily tapped her friend on the shoulder and waited for her to turn around.

"Here take this, you're probably going to miss the celebration here but there's no reason for the two of you to miss out!"

JJ smiled as she gratefully accepted the bottle of champagne Emily passed to her.

"Thanks, let the other's know where I've gone."

"Ok, try and bring him back JJ, we're all worried about him."

JJ nodded as she clasped the bottle tight in her hand before she gave a quick wave to Will and Henry as she walked out of the door.

* * *

The cold air wasn't having any affect on him, his body was shaking but he was seemingly oblivious to it. The sky was wondrously clear as he stared up at the sky and started to name out loud the constellations he could see, but as soon as the second one left his mouth the sharp pain in his head arose once again and the vivid image of the last victim flashed in front of his eyes. Confident that the only things that could hear him were small mammals Reid allowed a painful, frustration fuelled scream to leave his mouth before he retreated into the car, stretching out across the front seats he closed his eyes once again.

* * *

JJ turned off the highway and headed onto the unlit road, there were no vehicles apart from hers as the headlights shone brightly, and she slowed down in order to see the next turning. It was an action that she did just in time as she nearly missed the unmarked track, JJ slowed right down as she concentrated on negotiating the rough track that weaved up and around the hill. It was five minutes later that she manoeuvred around that last corner and her lights shone on the only other vehicle parked at the top. JJ smiled as she saw a dishevelled head appear and she grabbed the bottle of champagne before she climbed out and walked towards the tired figure that was also climbing out of the other vehicle.

"JJ?"

"Hi Spence."

"What? Why?"

The words spluttered out of Reid's mouth as JJ sat on the hood of his car and popped open the champagne.

"You didn't go to the party, everyone was worried about you, not even Garcia could track you down!"

JJ grinned as she took a sip of champagne before she passed it to Reid.

"But how did you?"

"Come on Spence, you forget how well I know you! I may not work with you anymore but you are still Henry's godfather and still part of my family. I know you come here when you want to escape, so do you want to share?"

"Not really, my head hurts and I just wanted to get away from all the bright lights and fireworks."

"There are warmer places Spence!"

JJ grinned and was pleased to see a slight smirk cross Reid's mouth as he held on tight to the champagne bottle.

"Anyway look at the time."

JJ got her cell phone out and showed Reid the display, both of them watching closely as the clock quickly changed to 12:00.

"Happy New Year Spence."

JJ leaned across and gave Reid a soft kiss on the lips, immediately causing him to turn a bright shade of red.

"Happy New Year JJ."

"Come on then I'll drive you home, we'll pick your car up tomorrow."

"I can..."

"Spence you just said that your head hurt, now get in the car before I ring the others and let them know where you are!"

JJ smiled as she spoke but the firm tone in her voice left Reid in no uncertain terms that she was serious.

"Ok. Thanks JJ."

"You're welcome Spence, you know I will always love you."

Reid blushed once again as he nodded, allowing JJ to put her arm around him and lead him towards her car.

_Fin._


End file.
